Broken: Another Love
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: So a few years have passed since that night that Luna shared his love with Axel, but now the boy is fifteen and his desires have grown to want to be with Axel for the rest of his life...but Luna had been wrong...very, very wrong... Sequel to Broken Pt.2


A/n: here it be! The next part of the Broken series, I remind you that this is the last part in this series, so make it last! xD__

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"You know what?"

The laughter was always innocent...

The presence was always peaceful...

The friendship was always pure...

"When I grow up, I want to be Axel's bride!"

Love was a different type of emotion...

"Axel... Do you love me?"

But will this love cease to exist?

"We'll always be together, right?"

Will friendship cut apart?

"No! Please don't leave me!"

Is there another alternative to somebody who just wants to be loved?

"I don't wanna be alone..."

Another father...

"So...I'm named after him?"

Melodious...

"Do I look a lot like him?"

Nocturne...

The Luna Diviner...

"Luna... I'm your father..."

The Melodious Diviner...

"I want to know all about you Luna...come and tell me everything..."

But is one such as the father's love enough?

Another Love...

"Please don't send me away... I wanna be with you."

The Melodious Diviner needs Another Love...

"Axel, I love you..."

Another Love?

"You don't need to worry, my Luna..."

Is it the right love?

"I love you..."

Or not...

Mornings in the castle were far too nice than they should've been. There were birds, chirping gloriously into the sunny, morning sky, proclaiming their sweet melody to everyone around them. Dewdrops were resting on the blades of green, green grass in the gardens, on flower petals and the large leaves of the enormous trees. The sunlight created a magnificent golden glow across the castle and the gardens, the sound of a distant laughing able to be heard...

A small boy, no older than fifteen, sat on the edge of a massive fountain. The water was trickling down the open beaks of two beautiful white swans, creating a round raining shower that surrounded the entire fountain.

The small boy had brilliant sky blue hair, eyes sharp and golden as he stared into the rippling water. He found himself smiling at his own reflection, watching his appearance ripple along on top of the water's surface.

He continued to softly giggle, as if something hilarious was about to happen.

"Thirty! Ready or not, here I come!" Called a voice from faraway in the gardens.

The blunette stifled a laugh by biting his plump bottom lip, the squeaking of his leather cloak sounding as he crouched down into the fountain, not caring that he began to get water all over himself, the boy pushing through the thin waterfall and hiding behind it, getting down on his knees and quietly giggling behind a black gloved hand.

The sound of footsteps began and another black cloaked figure walked quickly by the fountain, the golden-eyed boy watching closely through the waterfall he knelt behind. Their hair was a fiery red, their frame tall and thin, as they continued to repeat phrases such as, "I'm gonna find you, Luna!"

The person was a male, that was for sure by the sound of their voice, the small blunette silently continuing to giggle out of excitement out of the redhead not being able to locate the boy behind the waterfall in the fountain yet. That is, until they suddenly whipped around and stared right at the boy behind the waterfall.

"Luna!? What're you doing in the fountain!"

Luna decided he should emerge from his damp hiding spot, pushing out from behind waterfall, seeing a much better view of his locater. "It was far too great of a hiding place to give up."

The redhead's emerald eyes stared at Luna, his long arms crossed with his hip pointing out in a disagreeing kind of way. "You could catch a cold. And now you're soaking wet."

"Oh come on, Axel, it feels so great out here," Luna said with a sigh, proceeding to stand up on the edge of the fountain, the sunlight glimmering over him.

The redhead, Axel, found himself unable to stare away from the blunette, for the way the light was shone on him created a sparkling look to the boy. He was covered in little droplets of water all over his already shining black leather cloak, the bright sunlight raying down on him and causing him to literally sparkle, the boy's profile staring off into the sky.

Axel was broken out of his trance when he heard his name being called from behind. The redhead turned and saw a young blond boy walking quickly towards him, a sweet little smile on his dark lips.

"Axel," he said softly, standing next to the tall redhead and wrapping both of his arms around one of Axel's arms. "How're you this morning?"

Axel smiled affectionately back to the blond boy by his side, "Pretty good, Roxas. And you?"

"Never better," Roxas grinned delightedly. "And I have good news, too! Xemnas let me off the hook to do that mission tomorrow, now I can spend it with you."

Axel proceeded to happily bring Roxas in an embrace, nuzzling his golden spikes and kissing his forehead. When Axel pulled away, Roxas had only realized that Luna was there, the blond boy blinking in surprise and blushing lightly, then noticing that Luna had been staring at both of them the whole time. The blunette's gaze was slightly blank, eyes half-lidded and looking just on the slightest jealous side. Roxas shook the look off, however, and gave Luna a kind smile.

"Morning, Luna, how are you?"

Luna immediately smiled back. "I'm good, Roxas. Me and Axel were just playing hide and seek."

"Why are you all wet?" Roxas asked, suddenly noticing that Luna's hair was soaking wet and his cloak held many droplets of water all over it.

Luna laughed softly. "I was hiding in the fountain, and Axel scolded me for it, too."

Roxas glanced up at the redhead standing next to him. "Was really scolding him for being in the fountain _really_ necessary?"

Axel laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his spiky head. "I just...he could catch a cold!"

"It weather _this_ nice?" Roxas asked, mouth cocked with a pair of amused blue orbs. "You're so ridiculous. Maybe you're a little _too_ careful of Luna's health."

"Is that a problem?" the redhead grinned. "He's my little Luna, how can I _not_ care about him?"

Luna's cheeks turned noticeably light red and he held his hands behind his back, smiling gently and staring down into the crystal clear water. He noticed his reflection there again, along with Axel and Roxas, the redhead holding a long arm around Roxas's waist and Roxas leaning against him, both smiling and really looking like the most romantic couple Luna had ever seen...

Luna's eyes slipped slightly closed more as if he was about to fall asleep, his eyes never leaving the sight of his two best friends in the water, his head tilting to the side when he suddenly him in Roxas's place, Axel holding Luna close to him and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Luna's eyes widened and he looked away from the fake reflection in the water, his amber eyes looking straight back at Axel and Roxas, their lips just leaving. Roxas's fair cheeks were lightly reddened while Axel gave a sly grin with pearly white teeth. "So, what _did_ you want to do tomorrow then, Roxas?"

"I'll tell you later," Roxas grinned slyly back, poking Axel's nose. The redhead chuckled and shrugged.

"I'll find out sooner or later," Axel said. "I'm sure it's almost breakfast time, let's go eat, Roxas."

"Okay," Roxas smiled, beginning to be lead by Axel back into the castle.

Luna still stood on the edge of the fountain, watching the two descending figures of Axel and Roxas walk away from him. His eyelids fell down more and he tilted his head to the side a little, seeing his slender form next to Axel instead of Roxas, the redhead smiling lovingly down at him.

"Luna," called Roxas from down the outdoor hallway.

Luna gasped softly and looked back up, seeing Roxas and Axel both looking at him.

"Are you gonna come eat breakfast?" Roxas called with a friendly smile. "Demyx and Saix would probably like to see you."

"Oh, it's fine, I can be a little late," Luna called back.

"You sure?" Roxas asked. "Xemnas doesn't exactly like anyone interrupting his quiet breakfast time." Axel laughed when Roxas said that, resulting in the blond playfully punching the redhead in the side.

"No, it's okay," Luna said. "I'm not quite hungry yet."

"Okay, suit yourself," Roxas said. "Come whenever you're hungry, mmkay?"

"Okay! Thanks, Roxas," Luna smiled nicely, watching the two disappear together in the castle.

And then there was no longer the sound of Luna and Axel's laughing, of their morning playful moments together, where it would only be Luna and Axel...and no one else. But Roxas would always appear moments later, getting Axel's attention off Luna and on Roxas...

Luna sighed softly, stepping down from the edge of the fountain and then sitting down on the side, bringing his legs up and resting his chin on his knees, eyes slipping closed. "Oh, Axel...don't you...remember?"

A few years had passed since that time ago when Luna was merely ten and had seen his parents, Saix and Demyx, doing something strange in Demyx's room. The boy was very innocent, very young to know what they were doing, and he had gone to Axel's aid, scared of what his parents were doing, for it appeared that Saix, his father, was hurting Demyx, the blunette's hips thrusting forward in between Demyx's legs. Luna had no idea what they were doing, and it frankly frightened the poor boy, to hear his father, Demyx, cry out in what sounded like pain...

When Luna had gone to see Axel that night, the redhead had done something to Luna that Luna had never thought in a million years would ever happen to him. Axel had kissed him, touched him, and told the blunette that he was beautiful. He touched him in places that made Luna see stars, made him feel utter bliss, and see nothing but the one he loved and that was Axel. They had even taken a bath together, resulting in the loss of both their clothes, and Luna seeing Axel's gorgeous body, and Luna revealing his own form to the redhead he dearly loved.

Axel had touched him again, and this time it was so overwhelming that when it was all over Luna had been so exhausted he fell asleep in Axel's arms in the redhead's bed. Luna had learned what his parents had done together that night a year later. And from hearing the other members around the organization, he had not 'done it' with anyone.

From now and then, Luna would get up from his room - he now had his own room away from Demyx - and would walk down the hallway, clad in his comfortable sleepwear, and go to Axel's room, press his ear against the door and listen intently. He could hear noises from within, what sounded like moaning, the creaking of the bed, and low calls of each others name: "Axel. Roxas."

Luna knew that Roxas was Axel's boyfriend, but he didn't know that they were 'doing it'. Not until the year after he had learned that his _parents_ were doing it! And it tore Luna's heart out...

And now that he was fifteen he had found himself yearning for Axel's attention, just like how it was five years ago. Sure, he would happily hug the redhead, hold onto his arm like Roxas, and even receive a friendly kiss from Axel here and there...but they'd only be on his cheek or forehead, never on his mouth, unlike when Axel would kiss Roxas with their mouths wide open.

Luna wondered if Axel would ever _want_ to do anything with Luna, whether or not he would want to 'do it' with him. He also wondered how Roxas would react. The blond never even found out about Axel and Luna's 'little moment' when the blunette was ten years old, but how would Roxas act if they actually went all the way?

It was a real shame Roxas didn't have that mission tomorrow. The best time to do anything with Axel would've been when Roxas was away from the castle, collecting hearts and working for Xemnas.

The ache to earn Axel's attention again was overwhelming for Luna, and he felt if he didn't get Axel sometime soon that he'd die. Loneliness was possibly Luna's ultimate fear. Maybe to even the point where he _would_ die...

He didn't care if Roxas was free tomorrow or not, but Luna _had_, just had to get with Axel, whether the redhead wanted him or not... Luna would just have to persuade Axel, make him remember how amazing the night was he spent with him five years ago, to the point where Axel would want Luna...

It was settled. Luna was going to try and 'do it' with Axel. He was going to gain Axel's sweet attention and have it back, forever.


End file.
